


I am not a stranger to the dark

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hunter Pack: This is Me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Female Character(s), Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon Accepted, Headcanon for Feral mutants, I got lazy on the characters tag part xD, Multi, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutant Registration, Mutants, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Polyamory, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Shapeshifters - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strong Female Characters, Victor Creed and Logan are brothers, Wolf Pack, kind of, there's a lot of characters in here okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Mutants were not allowed to be Soul Mates with non-mutants, it had been a rule since the Mutant Laws have been passed. If a Mutant was the Soul Mate to a non-mutant, they were taken away and hidden in a prison under the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts), [Goodfellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodfellow/gifts), [angel897](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel897), [lmdspe3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmdspe3/gifts), [UnknownReaderHasJoined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/gifts), [BlackMoonsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoonsDaughter/gifts), [Wintersgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersgirl/gifts), [scarlettsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/gifts).



> I know that I said that the rebooted versions of the Hunter packs' stories will be 'Rewrite the Stars' but 'This is Me' also suits them so like Charlie's this will consist of different versions that have a lyric of that song as a title.
> 
> This story will be a long one and will start with the Captain America movie, so you know what that means, right? I am staring off with your favorite Feral: Danielle, yay!
> 
> Also their nationality is hinted to be Romanian, Danielle thinks she was born in what is now called Romania. That and she had lived there during the war so she still has the accent.
> 
> Aging up the twins (Izzy and Ari) along as Ned, Peter and the rest of the crew that they go to school with, so it the first Avenger movie they are sixteen and Peter had been Spider-Man for a while now, his fight with Vulture will be mentioned.
> 
> Estelle and Aubrielle are aged up, they are the second oldest after their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter ladies' facial features are based on the Romanian female singer, Antonia Iacobescu.

A high-tech HMUV grinds through an arctic snowstorm. The HMUV stops. Two SHIELD men get out. The whipping snow is deafening. They can barely see. The search team leader, a civilian, meets them,  
  
"Listen, for the record, I’m not sure we have the equipment for a job like this." The search team leader said.

"Is the sonar up and running yet?" Shield Lieutenant asked.  
  
"Sure. We’re getting deep ice preliminaries now. Very deep." The Search Team Leader said.  
  
"So? How long before we can start craning it out?" The Shield Tech asked as the team leader.

He stops the Shield Tech, a bit incredulous, "I don’t think you quite understand..." The Search Team Leader points at something. "You guys are going to need one hell of a crane." The two SHIELD menlook a massive wingtip that is jutting from the ice, towering above them like a skyscraper, awestruck. A skull and tentacle logo is just visible through the ice. German words are stenciled ominously below.

The laser burns through, cutting a hole. The metal circle drops, letting in a shaft of light. The two SHIELD operatives rappel down the ropes.  
  
They creep through the frozen, devastated plane. Shattered control screens reflect their flashlights.

The Lieutenant eyes a panel, GEFAHR. EXPLOSIVSTOFFE.  
  
He then said into the radio, "This has got to be World War II. But the Luftwaffe didn’t have anything nearly this advanced." He pauses. "Or this big."  
  
"Lieutenant?" The Shield tech asked.  
  
"Hold that, Base." The man said.

The Tech chips at an ice floe, then stops.  
  
"What is it?" The Tech asked.

The lieutenant stares, awed before he said in the radio, "Base, get me a line to the colonel. I don’t care what time it is." He paused again. "This one’s worth waking up for."

He knocks away the last of the ice, revealing a red, white and blue shield.  
  
A snowcat hauls out a huge block of ice. The shield is barely visible inside.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Built into the side of a snow covered mountain top in the wilderness of Canada was a mutant prison called the Citadel is a three level max prison, with the 'single-max' (level one) being on the surface of the planet, the 'double-max' (level two) being underground and functioning as a mining facility, with the 'triple-max' (level three) lastly being a massive storage facility where the most violent prisoners are kept, often in a state of sedation.

But there was one inmate that wasn't under sedation, her mutation helped her burn through that drug quickly. 

Over her lower face was a mask and she was in a dirty straight jacket that caused her nose to wrinkle with every breath she took.

It smelled disgusting but she had smelled worse during her looooong life.

The smell of human decay was at the top of that long list of hers, humans in general was just plain nasty.

Especially with their stupid laws against her kind and that mark that they forced them to wear on their necks.

A M in bold black on the side her neck, it was on the skin of her pack. On her back, between her shoulder blades was a faded Soul Mark. It was a starling in flight, the fade was because her human mate was dead.

He's long been dead but she still mourns for him.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, letting herself sink into her memories.

The Feral had nothing better to do after all...

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_**NORWAY, MAY 1942** _

Two partisans race across the cobblestones. An ominous clanking sound fills the air.  
  
**"Go and tell the Keeper! Hurry!"**  Erik shouted in Norwegian to Jan.

Jan run. Erik sets a molotov down and checks his rifle. The molotov topples on the cobblestones. The ominous clanking get louder until a huge tank, the Landkreuzer, crashes through a building.

Erik pales at the HYDRA logo. He runs, but machine guns cut him down.

**+++++++++++++++++++++**

Jan races toward the front door of a lonely stone tower.  
  
Jan slams down a huge timber crossbeam, locking the door,  **"They have come for it!"**

An old tower keeper rushes downstairs,  **"They have before."**  

 **"Not like this."**  Jan stated.

 **"Let them come. They will never find it."**  the Tower Keeper said.

The two men turn as the ominous clanking rises outside. The Landkreuzer punches through the wall. Bricks and timber rain down, knocking the keeper back. When the dust subsides, the keeper struggles to his feet, only to find Jan dead amidst the rubble. HYDRA troops pour in, surrounding him.  
  
Outside a modified car pulls up, its hood ornament a Hydra skull. Gleaming jackboots step out onto the cobblestones as well as the black high heels of a woman.  
  
The Hydra soldiers throw the Keeper down in front of the stone sarcophagus in an ornate crypt. The soldiers try but fail to push the massive coffin lid.

 **"Quickly, before he---"**  The Hydra Lieutenant shouted in German.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them. The soldiers snap to attention as a Hydra officer, Johann Schmidt, steps through the rubble. His eyes are sunken, his skin pale and waxy.

Walking behind him was a exceptional beautiful woman.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jawline and accentuated cheekbones when she had been looking at him. She had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion. She had a riotous mop of black curls and gold eyes but they were covered by a pair of dark oval shaped sunglasses. 

The woman had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, she wore a black leather hooded trench coat with a fur on the collar over a black suit that hugged said curves.

The woman is silent as she walked around the tower, coming to where the young man's body was. She stared silently at the man before she walked around the body without given it a second look.  
  
"It has taken me a long time to find this place. You should be commended." Johann said as he stands before the tower keeper. "Give me what I want, and you will find the Reich most appreciative."  
  
"I give you nothing." The Tower Keeper said.

A Hydra guard moves to clock the old man, but Schmidt waves him off. He leans over the tower keeper.  
  
"You are a man of great vision. In that, we are much alike." Johann said.  
  
"I am nothing like you." The Tower Keeper retorted.  
  
"Oh, no, no. I don’t suggest that." Schmidt sees his men struggling with the coffin lid. "But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be science. The oldest science."  
  
"What you seek is just a legend." The old man said.  
  
"Then why do you try so hard to hide it?" Johann asked as he strides to the coffin. He heaves the heavy lid aside. It smashes to the floor. Inside, a desiccated corpse is holding a crystal cube. "The Tesseract was the Jewel of Odin’s treasure room." He turns it over in his hand, curious then drips it to the floor where it shatters. "It is not a thing one buries." He lifts the old man by the shoulder, hissing in his ear. "But it is close, yes?"  
  
"I cannot help you." The old man said.  
  
"Bo. But you can help them." Johann said. He turns the old man to see the tank pointing at the town. "You have friends out there. Grandchildren, perhaps. I’ve no need for them to die." Terrified, the tower keeper lets his eyes flick to a wall. Schmidt lets the old man down and shoves him back, into the arms of the woman who placed her hands on his bony shoulders and dug her black nails into the fabric of his shirt. He searched the wall, finally landing on the carving of a tree. "Yggdrasil, tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom..." He scans the roots, finally alighting on a serpent. "And fate." He pushes the snake’s eye, releasing wooden box carved like a snake. The old man sags, defeated. Schmidt opens the box. Blue light illuminates his face. He gazes, enraptured. The old man stares, awed. "And the Fuhrer digs for the trinkets in the desert..." He looks over at the old man. "You’ve never seen it, have you?"  
  
"It’s not for the eyes of ordinary men." The Tower Keeper said.  
  
"Exactly." Johann said as he shuts the box, he motions to the woman to come to him which she does silently. The light disappears. He glances over at the cannon, almost distractedly. "Commence firing."

A soldier calls out and the cannon erupts.

Enraged, the old man lunges but is held back by soldiers.  
  
"Fool. None of us can control that power. You will burn." The old man shouted.  
  
"I already have." Johann draws his luger with dazzling speed. BLAM. The woman flinches at the loud sound so close to her ear. The keeper drops. The old man’s blood has spattered Schmidt’s HYDRA lapel pin. His tentacled death’s head is now a red skull. "Come on,  **Fräulein**  Danielle Hunter."

Danielle doesn't react to his closeness or the soft touch, she continues to stare ahead. She doesn't even react when his knuckle continues down until it reached the collar that she had around her neck. It was the newest collar that those scientists had made, she couldn't break free from this collar but she will in time. All she had to do is wait for a weak spot.

And she had the patience for that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice a familiar scene? Forgot to mention that I am also bringing in the newest X-men movies from the newest timeline. Enjoy!
> 
> So I have been thinking about this for a while now but what do you guys think about this?
> 
> Thanos as Danielle's second Soulmate?

**Auschwitz, Poland 1942**

Horizontal tangles of barbed wire creep up, followed by mcze of the same, until we come to a large, brick archway. Upon it is a sign ARBEIT MACHT FRIE.

Nazi walk alongside a train on the inbound for an unmistakable stop at what can only be a concentration camp. 

The train grinds to a halt.

The man never wavers in his demeanor as he quietly speaks to the other soldiers. When he is done talking to them, they laugh loudly, happily; saluting him and going quickly to their work.

It is deceptively promising, and some of the Jews begin to relax, smile.  
  
A boy who will not die this day. A boy who will live to see the end of the war and the world of the future.

He smiles now too as the Pleasant German passes by him in the crowd and runs a gloved hand through the little boy's filthy hair. Nan and boy share a smile as though the war had never been. The boy looks up at his parents, a sturdy looking couple, who also relax, but none so much as to forget. Then the German is gone.

And the screaming begins.

The soldiers push their way through the mob using rifles as pikes, screaming and terrorizing the lot of them. Suddenly, it is clear what they are doing. They are dividing the mob into smaller groups.

Soon, the groups themselves become evident.

Men from women. Children from adults. The family tries to stay together, clinging to one another dearly, until finally, they are put upon by a number of gray uniforms and pulled apart.

The boy is dragged screaming, his feet no longer touching the ground. Two soldiers carry him as they follow the back of a large column of children being led through a gate of barbed wire so dense, it resembles wool. The gate closes and the boy looks back to see his parents - along with many others - being restrained by a number of soldiers. The screaming is deafening.

And the boy's can be heard above it all. The soldiers seem to be having a hard time carrying such a frail child. The farther they get from the fence, the heavier he seems to get, until they are literally pulling him as though he were anchored to something.

His feet do not touch the ground.

His outstretched fingers claw at the thin air and he screams until the blood in his face is blue.  
  
The soldiers are literally pulled back a step and they begin to slip in the mud. They look at one another and then over their shoulder as they hear a sound.

A groaning, creaking sound. And then the unmistakable twang of wire stretched to snapping.  
  
The fence. The gate that separates the parents. It bows toward them like iron filings to a magnet, and several of the strands of barbed wire have given way.

The boy continues to scream as all the other faces simply freeze and wonder.

One of the soldiers pulls a pistol from his belt and brains the boy violently.

He slumps, and the soldiers carrying him spring forward as though a rope that was holding them back has been cut. They nearly fall, looking at one another with some concern, some confusion....

Then they follow the line of children that has gotten ahead of them.  
  
The boy's parents watch him as he, as they, are taken away.

While a man watches from the window before he turns around.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

A car pulled up into a concentration camp, it had a symbol of a skull and tentacles underneath it. The car pulled to a stop and a soldier stepped out and opened the back door of the car, and a woman stepped out but she was soon joined by a thirteen year old girl who was wearing a high collared grey shirt and pants that were tucked into black boots. And they were both wearing metallic collars around their necks.

One of the soldiers said something to the older woman in German but she doesn't reply, instead she placed her clawed fingers on the girl's shoulder and they walked into the camp forcing the soldiers to follow after them.

The girl looked around the camp as she followed after the woman.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Michelle attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her mother, Danielle and her two older sisters, who was walking next to her. 

Michelle heard shouting in Polish and turned her attention to see a fourteen-year-old boy fighting against two soldiers who were trying to keep him from going back to his parents. She heard metal creaking and looked over to see the now closed fence moving and twitching by an unseen force. Michelle looked back towards the shouting boy and saw that he had his hand outstretched towards the fence and now there was more than two soldiers trying to hold onto him. Her eyes were drawn to another soldier coming up behind them with the butt of his gun rise and she wince when he brought it down against the boy, succeeding in knocking him out, the boy dropped to the ground, unconscious now. 

She looked up at her mother to see if she had noticed and the narrowing of her eyes told her that her mother had noticed it.

The boy was like them.

Michelle looked away when her mother urged her into the building, they had a meeting with the Nazi Scientist, Klaus Schmidt. Actually it was her mother that had a meeting with him, Michelle was there to watch and listen.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**"Ah, Fräulein Danielle Hunter."** Klaus said as he stood up and smiled at the woman as she walked into the room, she gently pushed her youngest daughter behind her. She doesn't trust anyone with her daughters despite Aubrielle and Estelle being fully grown.

 **"Herr Doctor."** Came her Romanian accented voice, she always got sneers whenever the Nazis heard her speak German with her accent but she didn't care what sheep thought.

She was a predator.

**"I am sure you had seen the boy, yes?"**

Danielle simply inclined her head.

**"I don't know if your master would be interested in him, the child is nothing like you."**

It may have sounded like flattery but she could smell this man's distaste for her.

**"...I'll be the judge of that."**

Klaus hummed as he looked through the papers he had gotten about the boy being spoken about, **"He bears a Soul Mark, one that resembles a wolf paw."** He looked at her than at the young girl standing silently behind her.

Danielle side steps, blocking his view of her pup as a low rumbling growl sounds in her chest and goes up her throat but her mouth remains pressed together in a tight line. A warning. A threat. A promise.

The man smiled at her.

**"I meant no harm."**

**"Just keep in mind that you can't defend yourself against me."** She said, cooly. **"You can't use your powers against my attacks."**

She knew what he was but kept silent about it, her 'master' was only interested in people like her after all.

Klaus smiled and said, **"You and your child can stay here, I'll have the guards bring the child here."**

 **"Hurry up."** Was Danielle's only response.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Klaus addresses young boy whose name is Erik in his office in a concentration camp, Erik kept sneaking glances at the two unknown figures in the office. One was an older woman while the second was a girl, maybe younger than him. **"Understand this, Erik... These Nazis, I'm not like them. Genes are the key, yes? But their goals? Blue eyes? Blonde hair? Pathetic."** He gives him a chocolate bar.  **"Eat the chocolate. It's good. Want some?"**

"I want to see my mama." Erik said.

Klaus addresses the boy, **"Genes are the key that unlocks the door to a new age, Erik. A new future for mankind. Evolution. You know what I'm talking about? It's a simple thing I ask of you."** He gestures to a small Nazi coin on the desk. **"A little coin is nothing compared to a big gate. Is it?"**  
  
Erik tries to move the coin on the desk with his powers but fails. The boy grunts then he sighs, panting, **"I tried, Herr Doctor. I can't... I don't... It's impossible."**

 **"The one thing I can say for the Nazis is their methods seem to produce results."** Klaus said, clicking his tongue. **"I'm sorry, Erik."**

Erik's mother has been been brought to Shaw's office.

**"Mama!"**

He is so happy to see his mother that he doesn't notice the older woman suddenly stiffen, her unnatural gold eyes narrow.

 **"My darling. How are you? Nein!"**  
  
Klaus gestures to the soldiers to hold her back, **"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to count to three..."** He opens a drawer and pulls out a gun. **"...and you're going to move the coin. You don't move the coin, I pull the trigger."** He then points a gun at Erik's mother. **"Understand?"**

Erik attempts to move it again without success with a sense of urgency.

**"One."**

Erik looks to his mother, **"Mama..."**

 **"You can do it."** The boy's mother said.

 **"Two."** Klaus is grows impatient.

Erik looks at his mother as she said, **"Everything is alright."**

Erik concentrates even harder, he grunts.

 **"Alles ist gut. Alles ist gut."** His mother said. 

Erik keeps trying to move the coin but fails.

 **"Three."** He shoots and kills Erik's mother; trauma angers Erik to crush a small metal bell. 

 **"Yes. Wonderful."** Klaus said before he sees Erik crush a metal filing cabinet. **"Excellent."**

Erik loses control and crushes the soldiers' helmets on their heads before sending all metal objects across the room. Schmidt consoles him after he cries.  
  
**"Outstanding, Erik. So we unlock your gift with anger. Anger and pain. You and me... we're going to have a lot of fun together."** Klaus said as he nods to the woman and leaves the Nazi coin in Erik's hand and he leaves the room.

Erik doesn't look up when he hears the clicking of heels coming towards him or when he caught the scent of pine and rain, or even when he felt a hand gently cupping a shoulder.

 **"Pup, don't let your anger control you."** A Romanian accented voice spoke in German. **"...either listen to my advice or not, it's up to you but revenge isn't everything."**

He felt her straighten, remove her hand before she left.

Erik looked up when he felt cool, soft hands touch his, into the topaz eyes of the girl that was with her.

There was an instant connection, he felt emotions through his Mark that was on his back for the first time.

He felt sorrow and understanding.

And they were coming from this girl standing in front of him.

She opened her mouth to say something but they both jumped when they heard the older woman's voice snapping something in Romanian. She releases his hand and leaves him standing there, watching her before he looked down at the coin.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

A guardpost stands atop a sheer, cliff face.  
  
"Are you ready, Dr. Zola?" Johann asked.

Standing in the back of the room was the silent form of his personal bodyguard, Danielle Hunter. She watched the two men with sunglasses covered gold eyes, tracking their movements and listening to them talk.

Like how a wolf would watch the sheep.  
  
"My machine requires the most delicate calibration." Zola said. "Forgive me if I seem overcautious."

Johann makes adjustments to a conduit attached to a large battery.  
  
"Are you certain the conductors will withstand the energy surge long enough for the transference?" Johann asked.  
  
"With this...artifact...I am certain of nothing." Zola said. Zola eyes more conduits snaking from the battery to a crude cannon. A small, wooden target awaits. "In fact, I fear this may not work at all."   
  
Schmidt glances at the carved box from Norway on a table.  
  
"Then we have lost only time, Doctor. But if it does work..." Johann said. Ancient tomes spread out around it. A mammoth tree, a snake hidden in its roots. "In a matter of minutes, we might control the power of the gods. Either way..." His eyes flick over another engraving: a glowing cube lays waste to a horde of barbarians. "It is a moment of terrible possibility."

Schmidt then opens the box. Blind light shoots out. Zola secures his sunglasses as Danielle raises her hand to over her eyes despite them being covered by her sunglasses. Schmidt lifts out an incredibly bright object of pure energy. He rests it in the cradle. A smoked-glass shield drops down, covering the chamber. Schmidt turns a dial. The cube pulses. A gauge marked ENERGIENBATTERIE glows blue, beginning to rise in percentage but the battery remains cold, Dark.  
  
"We are stable at seventy percent. Well within safety parameters." Zola said.  
  
"I did not come all this way for safety, Doctor." Johann said as he reaches over and turns the dial. 80%...90%...  
  
"At those levels the power may be uncontrollable." Zola said.

Schmidt cranks the dial. The cube surges otherworldly power bursts from the cube in a burning flash. It floods the conduits, filling the empty batter with blue energy. Just as it appears the battery will burst, the energy flashes in a swirling rush of lighting.

Schmidt and Zola gape as, within the swirling energy, a brief, otherworldly vision forms. Behind her dark sunglasses, Danielle's eyes narrow as she takes in the visions. Then the vision winks out as a searing beam shoots from the gun vaporizing the target, blasting a hole in the wall beyond. Breathless, Zola looks uneasily to where they saw the vision.  
  
"Did you see..." Zola said.

But Schmidt just stares at the destruction around him. He allows himself a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. Your designs do not disappoint..." Johann said. The conduits, like wall of the lab, lie in ruins. "Though they may require reinforcement."

Zola takes a reading at a gauge, impressed, "The exchange is stable. Amazing. The energy we’ve just collected could power a battleship. Ten battleships." He pauses. "This will change the war."

Schmidt pours himself a whiskey, hand shaking. He drinks it before he said, "Doctor Zola. This will change the world." He pours another glass and offers it to the silent woman who walks over and takes it from him, Danielle forms a fist with her free hand, unseen by two men because of her trench coat before she takes a sip of the glass. And ignoring the smirk that Johann was giving her.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Danielle is walking down the hall when she is suddenly flanked by her two older daughter's, Aubrielle and Estelle. Essie was the eldest then came Aubrielle, her three daughters were technically half sisters.

But Michelle's father had been her Soulmate, her other half that she had been waiting for a long time.

Brie's and Essie's fathers were mates she had chosen during her long life, she had outlived Essie's father than she had meet Brie's father but in the end she had outlived him too. Danielle watched them both grow old before her eyes but she never got the chance to watch David grow old.

He was murdered by Hydra, someone in their village had betrayed them. Told them about her seemingly immortality and her ability to heal from any wound.

The villagers repaid her protection with betrayal, an act that will bring a death sentence upon everyone there when she returns to that English village.

"Did you tell him about the boy?" Estelle asked her mother.

"No, there was no need to." The matriarch said. "He is only interested in people like us."

Aubrielle eyed the Hydra guards before she whispered to her mother, "Was it also because he was Elle's mate?"

The gold eyes of their mother looked at her before they moved away, "...Yes, and he had just lost his mother."

Neither woman asked their mother about Michelle's whereabouts, while she too bore that collar that her mother and older sisters wear, the matriarch kept her youngest daughter hidden. Essie and Brie only know that Elle is somewhere in the German countryside, having been dropped off on Danielle's way back to Schmidt.

"Ah, that reminds me." Danielle said. "He is sending you two and Michelle to separate Hydra factories, he wants you to guard them."

"The allies are planning an attack?" Aubrielle asked, surprised.

Schmidt didn't like to separate his three bodyguards or even bring out the youngest one.

At least he knew better than to view Michelle as a harmless, weak child. That would be a mistake that the allies would make and come to regret.

"No, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Danielle answered.

Estelle shared a look with her sister, their mother knows something, her spy ring was way more impressive than Hitler's or Schmidt's, and she wasn't sharing her intel with her daughters. Danielle was always a one to keep her best cards close to her chest and only revealed them at the last second. "Where are we going, mother?" It was always better to not ask for her to give away her secrets.

"Elle is going to the one is Poland. You, Essie, are going to the one in France," Danielle said. "And you, Brie, are going to the one in Belgium."

"When are we leaving?" Aubrielle asked.

"Now." Danielle said. "I already sent word to Elle, she should be on her way to Poland."

Her two eldest daughters inclined their heads before they went down separate hallways, going to pack and then head to their respected destinations. Danielle kept walking, her step not slowing or faltering.

She had been separated from her daughters before, so there was no reason to worry about her daughters.

She had trained all of her children to be survivors and she can easily find each and every one of them, all she had to do was follow their scent or go looking for them in the last place she had seen them at.

Danielle was never truly out of their lives, but she knew better than to try to find any of them now especially with Schmidt looking for people with her type of skills.

A she wolf protected her pups from all dangers after all and that was exactly what she was doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why they don't have Romanian names (other than me being very lazy and not changing it), and that's because Danielle's daughters weren't born in Romania.
> 
> It's during the war that Brie meets her mate, Heimdall.
> 
> Yep, Danielle has more children! They'll only mentioned right now ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle is basically wearing the Hannibal mask, you guys.
> 
> Also up until Steve first meets Red Skull, it'll be told from Danielle's POV as well as her daughters. You'll see Michelle met Erik.
> 
> Figured that this will be easier for you guys to know who belongs to who xD both soulmates and which granddaughter belongs to one of Danielle's daughters.
> 
> Gabrielle's soulmates are James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, T'Challa, Ororo Munroe, Bruce Banner, Thor, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov.  
> Arielle's soulmates are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Vision.  
> Isabelle's soulmates are Peter Parker, Cable and Wade Wilson.  
> Noelle's soulmates are Victor Creed and Logan.  
> Michelle's soulmate is Erik (Magneto) and their daughters are Joelle and Annabelle.  
> Annabelle's soulmate is Eddie Brock and Venom.  
> Janelle's soulmate is M'Baku.  
> Estelle's soulmate is Sam Wilson but she had Gabrielle, Janelle and Noelle with an unnamed human man who lost his soulmate to cancer.  
> Joelle's soulmate is Rocket Raccoon, she is the adopted mother of Groot because she was made sterile by Hydra when they had her captured when she was young.  
> Aubrielle's soulmate is Heimdall, their daughters are Isabelle and Arielle.  
> Danielle's soulmate was David Addington, their daughters are Estelle, Michelle and Aubrielle.


End file.
